Prank War
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: While the boys are talking about their childhood the subject of their old prank wars comes up causing Kendall to challenge Logan to a prank war. Carlos and James are scared and stuck in the middle. KendallxLogan, CamillexCarlos, JamesxJo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prank War**

**Authors Note: Okay this is looking like a two, maybe three, shot. I'm not sure yet. Anyway let me know what you think!**

Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall were sitting around the living room of their apartment. They had just finished a long recording session with Gustavo and were content to sit around the apartment vegetating and eating junk food.

"Carlos, throw me a Mountain Dew." Kendall said nodding at the boy.

Carlos threw him the can which Kendall caught easily.

"You know Gustavo told us we aren't supposed to drink pop anymore." Logan reminded him as he swallowed a piece of beef jerky.

"Aww man, you're right." Kendall said sighing before he opened the can and made a show of chugging down the whole can. "And that, my friends, is what I think of Gustavo." Kendall said before throwing the can to Carlos, who crushed it against his helmet.

Logan laughed while shaking his head. "Alright throw me one; I'm having withdrawal." Carlos threw him the can.

"You guys do what you want, but I for one am not ruining my ticket to easy street." James said taking a drink of water.

Kendall rolled his eyes before grabbing the can out of Logan's hand and taking a drink. "La! See sounds exactly the same."

Logan elbowed Kendall before taking the can back. "I think it's supposed to happen gradually."

"Hey on the bright side it doesn't matter if me and Logan drink it; we can't sing anyway." Carlos said reaching over to clank his can against Logan's.

"Hey, I can sing! Just, ya know, not well."

The guys shared a laugh.

"Whatever, just don't be surprised when Gustavo finds out." James said warningly.

"Isn't Logan the one usually giving us this speech?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Maybe they switched brains; quick mess up Logan's hair!"

Kendall reached over and started to mess up Logan's hair.

"Dude, stop!" Logan said batting away Kendall's hand and fixing his hair.

"I'm still alive; that means he can't be James."

"Oh, haha. Funny." James said. Carlos reached to mess up James hair but James caught his hand midway to his head.

"Touch my hair and I kill you." Carlos quickly pulled his hand back.

"It's James."

"So this just leaves us with the mystery of why Logan's not being a buzz kill."

"Hey! I'm not always a buzz kill."

The boys all looked at him with raised brows.

"Okay, maybe." The other boys nodded their heads. "But I'm being weaned off caffeine; I'm too tired to be logical."

"Dude, remember when we were little and you weren't allowed to have caffeine or sugar?" Kendall asked laughing.

"Yeah and then you gave me some and I couldn't sleep for three days straight."

"Dude I remember that! The teacher sent you home because you wouldn't sit still!" Carlos laughed.

"Yeah and your dad was so mad that you weren't allowed to come to my house for a month." Kendall laughed.

"Dude, remember the day he crashed?" James joined in.

"Yeah, one minute we're at lunch and he won't shut up about his favorite pokemon and the next minute he's asleep in the macaroni and cheese!" All the boys started laughing.

"I still can't believe you guys left me!"

"Dude if you heard you talk nonstop for three days you'd leave you too." James said laughing.

"It was Kendall's fault!"

"How was I supposed to know you'd react that way? I mean what kind of third grader can't handle sugar? And in my defense I did tell the janitor you were still in the cafeteria."

"What gets me is that the next time you got the chance you gave him more sugar." James said.

"Not as much! Besides, he was fun on a sugar high; ya know for the first day or so."

"This is why I blame you for my sugar addiction along with every other bad thing that happened during our childhood." Logan said.

"Aww, come on, we had a great childhood!" Kendall said wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"When we weren't getting grounded."

"It was fun." Kendall said looking into Logan's eyes.

"Remember prank wars?" James asked.

"Dude! Don't even bring that up! Do you remember how extreme that got?" Carlos said looking at James wide eyed.

"Wasn't that when we first started wearing the helmet outside of practice?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, because our lives was in danger!"

"Not really; Logan stayed mostly out of it." James said.

Logan and Kendall started laughing. "Not exactly." Kendall said smiling.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Remember how Kendall kept avoiding everything you guts planned?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it was like he knew everything we planned." Carlos said.

"That's because I did." Kendall said pulling Logan closer. "Logan was my eyes and ears on what you guys were planning."

"You said you were staying out of it!"

"You played us!"

"Like a violin." Logan said as he played an air violin.

"Hey if you can't win you might as well help the guy that will." Kendall said smiling.

Logan stopped playing the air violin and turned to look at Kendall. "I could have won."

"Dude, don't get me wrong you were good at helping me plan stuff, but you wouldn't have beat me."

"I beg to differ. I could have beat you if I had tried."

"No! No! Don't go there guys!" Carlos screamed.

"Dude, you wouldn't have stood a chance." Kendall said taking his arm off of Logan's shoulder.

"No! It's happening again!" Carlos said pulling down his face guard.

"Yes I would have." Logan said pulling his body away from Kendall's.

"Carlos, I'm scared. Hold me." James said as he and Carlos held each other and waited for things to unfold.

"You really think you would stand a chance against me?" Kendall asked standing up.

"Don't do it! Back down Logan, back down!" Carlos screamed.

"It's not worth it! It's not worth it!" James joined in.

"Is that a challenge?" Logan asked as he stood up to face Kendall.

"Better believe it Logie." Kendall said moving to stand closer.

"Oh I believe it." Logan said moving so that they were touching as they glared into each others eyes.

"Good, prepare to go down." Kendall said before grabbing James and dragging him toward the door.

"Prepare to go down lower." Logan said before grabbing Carlos and dragging him toward the door where the boys split ways, Logan to the left and Kendall to the right.

Meanwhile James and Carlos allowed themselves to be pulled along while looking back at each other with scared looks.

The prank war was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prank War: Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: So here's chapter two. I'm thinking this'll be a three shot, but it could span to four at this point; who knows. Anyway let me know what you think!**

The days went slowly after the war had started. All four boys were on edge, waiting for the first prank that would set the mood for all the others.

It was after a long day of dancing in the studio that the first prank was pulled. When the boys got back to the apartment Kendall made a beeline for the bathroom.

"Wait! I need to go first!" Logan screamed at him.

"Sorry Logie your prank will have to wait. I've gotta go number two." Kendall said walking into the bathroom.

"He really didn't need to announce that." James commented.

"Does saying that count as a prank?" Carlos asked.

"No but in a minute I'll have pulled a prank." Logan said smiling evilly.

"Dude! Saran wrap on the toilet seat?! That's so immature!" Kendall yelled.

"But didn't he say he had to go…"

"Yes he did Carlos, yes he did." Logan said putting an arm around him.

"So he- eww." James said scrunching up his noise.

About a minute later Kendall came out with a glare on his face.

"Not bad for a beginner, but soon you'll see how a real man pulls his pranks."

"Bring it."

"Come on James, I wanna let you in on a little plan of mine."

"Don't take him! He's too young!"

"And too pretty! Don't forget too pretty!" James yelled as he was dragged out of the room.

"Help me plan Carlos." Logan said as he sat down on the couch.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"It'd be nice since James is helping Kendall."

"Okay." Carlos said sitting down beside Logan and pulling down his face guard.

* * *

The next prank didn't happen for a couple of days. Logan was still feeling smug from his prank and had actually thought he'd stunned Kendall; what an idiot.

It was around 3:30 in the morning when Logan's phone started ringing signaling that he had a text.

"What the heck?" He said to himself as he picked up his phone. As he attempted to check the message more texts kept coming. The number reached 45 before Kendall came over to sit beside Logan.

"Wow, you're pretty popular."

"You! You did this!"

Kendall smiled.

"I pay for my own texts!" Logan said freaking out.

"Can't believe I forgot that. You might want to call the company and have them shut off the texting option." Kendall said pointing to the display screen that showed that he now had 112 new messages.

Logan immediately ran for the living room phone.

"Yeah, that was worth staying up 'til 3:30." Kendall said before going back to his bed and falling asleep.

The next day feelings were tense. Logan had gotten his texting option shut down, but he now owed his phone company around thirty dollars; plus he was tired.

"So did everybody sleep well?" Kendall had asked brightly in the morning.

"You owe me thirty bucks." Logan stated simply.

"I'm sorry I thought you would like it if people sent you funny pictures of kitties at 3:30 in the morning."

"I'll get you back."

"I'd like to see you try." Kendall said before walking toward the door which led to the other boys laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kendall asked turning around.

"Nothing." Logan replied.

Kendall looked at him suspiciously before going back to his room to check himself out. A few minutes later he retuned with his jeans in hand.

"These were my favorite pair of jeans." Kendall said holding them up. "Ya know the pair I've been breaking in for three years?"

"I'm sorry I thought you'd like the breeze." Logan said smiling.

"You're better than I thought you'd be at this."

Logan grinned smugly.

"But now you're forcing me to pull out the big guns."

"What are you gonna do, get out your whoopee cushion?"

"I wouldn't take your next prank idea; I'm more original than that."

* * *

That night Logan went to take a shower. He made sure to lock the door behind him and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and was about to shampoo his hair, but then thought he'd better check the bottles content. Instead of being its normal clear color the liquid was green.

"Real original." Logan said rolling his eyes before he grabbed the shampoo bottle that belonged to Kendall and washed his hair.

When Logan was done with his shower he grabbed a towel and began to dry off, but one look in the mirror stopped him. He was blond. Bleach blond.

"AHHHHH!" The scream was heard throughout the whole apartment. The whole group came running including Kendall's mom and sister.

Logan came out with only a towel on his lower body.

"Oh my God." Kendall's mom said staring.

"Prank wars?" Katie asked.

"Oh yeah." Kendall said holding his hand out for a high five.

"Hold me Mrs. Knight!" Carlos said holding onto Kendall's mom.

"Me too!" James said latching onto her other side.

Mrs. Knight held both boys awkwardly.

"This is not okay!" Logan screamed at Kendall while pointing to his hair.

"You shouldn't have used my shampoo."

"Mine was green!"

"It was only food coloring." Kendall said shrugging.

"Boys. You're scaring your friends, and it's freaking me out. Sorry guys." She said looking down at Carlos and James

Both boys shrug.

"And don't you have a video to shoot tomorrow?" She asked.

"Do we? Man I'm forgetful." Kendall said smugly.

Logan glared at Kendall and Mrs. Knight knew he was about to lunge at Kendall.

"Okay boys here's what we're gonna do. Katie, you and Carlos go play on the swirly slide."

"Yay swirly!" Carlos cheered before grabbing Katie and dragging her off to go play on the slide.

"Kendall, you're gonna make Logan's hair not blond, and James- Uhh, how about I make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"No crusts?" James asked looking at Mrs. Knight suspiciously.

"No crusts." James instantly smiled and walked toward the kitchen.

"Now go." She said glaring at her son.

"Okay mom." Kendall said putting an arm around Logan. "Too bad you're a cute blond." Kendall said smiling.

"Oh no!" Logan said pushing Kendall away from him. "I am going to take care of this myself. And mark my words Kendall Knight; you will be sorry." Logan said before he left the apartment making sure to slam the door on his way out.

"You know he's going to get you back, right?"

"Fully expecting it." Kendall said before walking away happily.

* * *

The next day the boys recorded their music video. Logan, who was back to his natural hair color, was in a lot better mood than he had been the previous day; that worried Kendall, but he wouldn't let anyone else know that.

On the way home things were normal, in fact the whole day went along normally. Around 7:00 James walked into the living room where Kendall was sitting watching T.V.

"Your moms going to pick up food, wanna come?"

Kendall turned to look at him. "Is Logan going?"

James shrugged, causing Kendall to glare at him.

"Fine." James said before turning around and yelling into the other room. "Logan! We're going to pick up food are you coming!?"

"I don't know, is Kendall coming!?"

"Kendall wants to do whatever you're not doing!"

"Tell him I'll do whatever he doesn't wanna do!"

"He says he'll do-"

"I heard what he said. Tell him he can choose."

"He said for you to choose!"

"Fine I'll go!"

"He says-"

"James. I heard what he said. Now tell him I want to go." James looked at Kendall, but turned to do as he said.

"No-wait. He's using reverse psychology. Tell him that's fine."

"He said okay!" James yelled.

"Okay I'm be there in a minute!"

In a few minutes Mrs. Knight headed out with her daughter and three out of four boys.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Kendall's mom asked with her hand on the door.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright see you in a few." His mom said before closing the door.

Things were alright, and for a moment Kendall thought he had made the right decision, then he heard the doorbell ring. He hesitantly opened the door and what he saw made him want to gag.

"Hello sir, is your name Kendall Knight?" Asked a very buff police officer. Of course Kendall wasn't stupid; he knew very well that this was a male stripper.

"You've got the wrong building." Kendall said quickly trying to shut the door.

The man stopped him. "You're under arrest and you have the right to remain silent," The man started as he shut the door and handcuffed Kendall to it.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you- by me." The man said before he threw off his hat and began to reach for his shirt.

"I'm sixteen!" He screamed.

The stripper stopped.

"I swear! My jackets right there, it has my ID in it!" Kendall said looking terrified.

The stripper quickly checked this and soon came back over to Kendall.

"Sorry." The stripper said as he un-cuffed him. "The guy who called said you were celebrating your 18th tonight."

"No, we're kinda in the middle of this prank war thing. Umm, did he pay you?"

"Yeah."

"Well stay there anyway, I'm sure he would want me to tip you." Kendall said before going into Logan's room and grabbing a twenty from his 'secret' stash.'

"Here ya go, sorry about the mix up." Kendall said opening the door and leading the man out.

"Hey, it happens. But hey, give me a ring on your real 18th birthday." The man said winking.

"I don't swing that way."

"They never do." The man said patting Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall gave the man a weird look before closing the door of the apartment. Kendall would get Logan back, but at the moment he wasn't sure how.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prank War: Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: Okay, fine, I give up. This is no longer a (insertnumber)shot. It seems this story is going to be longer than I origanaly planned; luckily because of the massive amout of snowdays I've been having I can handle that. :) Anyway to those of you waiting for the pairings to start really showing it should happen next cchapter. Okay on with the fic! And don't forget to let me know what you think! **

"I don't know what I'm gonna do to top the male stripper." Kendall said to James.

The two boys were sitting by the pool in the Palm Woods trying to think of a way to get Logan back, well, at least that's what Kendall was doing. James was trying to end things.

"I've got a crazy idea, but hear me out, okay?"

"I'm listening."

"Okay, you tell Logan that he wins."

"Okay."

"Then you let him think he's won, for say, the next 60 years. Then when we're old and in the nursing home switch his yogurt flavor. He'll be so confused and infuriated, plus he won't retaliate because, ya know, he'll be old and confused." James said with a smile on his face.

"Dude, I'm not gonna let Logan win. I just need to think of something big."

"Well Kendall I hate to tell you, but your best ideas come when you're with Logan. And then after you've got the idea he thinks it through for you so that it works. I mean, maybe, you just can't win without him on your side."

Kendall looked at James with a look of disgust.

"Or maybe you can, what do I know?" James said as he scooted away from the other boy.

"I can beat him. I just need to relax; a plan will come to me." Kendall said rubbing his head.

"Does that mean I can go flirt with the Jennifers?"

"Knock yourself out." Kendall said motioning to the girls at the other end of the pool.

James was gone within seconds leaving Kendall alone in a lawn chair. Kendall sighed as he rubbed his temples trying to come up with an idea. All of a sudden a force met his cheek.

"How could you not tell me you weren't human!? We've been friends since the first grade and you never told me!? And you decided to dump all this on me right after my boyfriend dumped me!?" Camille screamed.

"New vampire show?"

"Next Door Vampire." Camille said sitting down beside him. "So where is everyone?"

'_You mean where is Logan.' _Kendall thought.

"I haven't seen you guys hanging out together in awhile."

"Worried beacuse you haven't seen Logan in awhile?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow deciding to skip to what Camille really wanted to talk about.

"The last time I saw him he was blond and looked angry." She said moving closer now that she was more interested.

"He had a hair dye malfunction." Kendall said smiling for the first time that day.

"Is he back to his normal color?"

"Yeah it's black again." Kendall said smiling.

"Good. His hair is so cute; I don't want him to change a thing." Kendall raised a brow, not that Camille noticed.

"Actually Logan is just cute in general, and totally hot." This was the point where Kendall started to get creeped out and aggravated. He didn't know why, but it bothered him whenever Camille started talking about how hot Logan was; plus she kinda sounded like a stalker.

"Not to mention how smart, funny, and talented he is."

'_I know how smart, funny, and talented he is; I've known him since I was five.'_

"That's great Camille."

"Sorry, sometimes I just get carried away. I'll just be happy when he finally asks me out."

'_I wouldn't hold my bre- I got it!'_ Kendall's eyes got big; he had figured out how to get Logan back.

"Actually Camille can I talk to you about that? Alone." He asked standing up and pointing to a more secluded area.

"Sure Kendall." Camille said following him to the isolated spot.

"Look; I don't think you should keep going after Logan."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?" Camille said defensively.

"Look; I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but Logan's too scared to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Camille said leaning in closer.

"This is hard to say. Camille, Logan's gay."

"What? He can't be. I've seen him flirt with girls."

"It's a cover-up."

"But the way you guys fought over-"

"Cover-up. I mean, how would it have looked if we all went after her and he didn't?"

"There's no way."

"He's been trying to cover himself. He was going to ask you out so that he would have a cover-up, but he just couldn't go through with it. He didn't want to hurt you."

"Oh my gosh. It all makes sense now; I can't believe I didn't guess this."

Kendall didn't know what all made sense suddenly, but he wasn't going to complain. After all, his plan was working.

"How long have you known?"

"I guessed a long time ago, but he only told me a few months ago."

"How did I miss all the signs?" Camille said putting her head in her hands.

"It's okay. It takes some getting used too, but he's still the same guy; except that he has an unquenchable desire for men."

"Thank you for telling me Kendall, and don't worry I won't tell anyone that Logan's gay." Camille said not noticing that Mandy and Sandy were walking right past her as she said it.

One of the girls covered her mouth in surprise, but they kept walking. Kendall smiled diabolically.

"Thanks Camille. That'll mean a lot to him."

"Well, I've got to get to my audition; thanks again for telling me."

"No problem." Kendall said smiling as he watched Sandy and Mandy start to whisper in other residents' ears.

'_You should have known better than to play against me Logie.'_

* * *

A week passed and Logan was loosing it. He was sitting in a lounge chair next to Carlos in front of the pool.

"I don't get it Carlos; what is he waiting for?" Logan asked rubbing his eyes. He looked exhausted; probably because he had been staying up late awaiting Kendall's prank.

"I don't know, maybe freaking you out is the prank." Carlos suggested.

'_If it is he's succeeding.'_ Logan thought bitterly.

Logan was a mess. He was running on pure willpower and caffeine, which left him twitchy. He was also wearing the helmet, after all one could never be to cautious in a prank war.

"Maybe he's trying to loll me into a false sense of security so that when he strikes I won't be suspecting it."

Carlos shrugged in response.

"Hey Logan!" Sandy, or maybe it was Mandy, said happily.

"Carlos." The other twin said distastefully.

"Hey!" Carlos said smiling brightly. They didn't even look at him

"Umm hey… Sandy?" Logan flinched waiting for the answer.

"No honey, I'm Mandy, and that's Sandy." Mandy said sweetly.

"Oh, sorry." Logan said blinking with confusion.

"It's okay, do you want to come hangout with us?"

"Uhh..."

'_It's a trap! It's got to be a trap! Kendall somehow convinced them to be nice to me and then invite me to hangout with them where he'll prank me!'_

"Maybe some other time."

"Ahhh, to bad." Mandy said.

"Let us know when we can get together; we'll do lunch." Sandy said smiling.

"I'll hang out with you!" Carlos said standing up.

Sandy looked him up and down before replying. "No you won't."

"But-"

"Do you want pushed in the pool?" Mandy asked.

"No." Carlos said sitting back down.

"Bye Logan!" Both girls said before walking away.

"Dude! I can't believe you just turned down a date with them!"

"It's got to be a trap!"

"One, a date with them isn't a prank, it's a favor, and two; don't you think if Kendall could make them like you he would have already?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I'm tired and that he's planning something!"

"So go to sleep."

"I can't! What if he pranks me while I'm asleep?"

"I'll tell you what; you go to sleep and if I see Kendall or James or anyone suspicious I'll wake you up."

"Okay, but what are you gonna do?"

"You've been a girl magnet the last few days; I'm just gonna wait and hit on them when they come over."

"Works for me." Logan said lying down and pulling the faceguard down on the mask. He was asleep within minutes.

Meanwhile Kendall was spying on the boy at hand. A part of him thought it was hilarious that Logan still didn't know that he'd already pulled the prank, while another part of him felt almost bad that his friend was such a wreck. Then he thought of the male stripper and all of his thoughts of guilt flew away.

"Hey Kendall, are you surprised too?" Camille asked crouching down beside him in the bushes.

"No monologue?"

"Not in the mood. I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

"That Carlos and Logan are dating." If Kendall had been drinking something it would have came out through his nose. As it was he had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh, that." Kendall replied.

"Yeah, I saw Logan with his helmet and I couldn't believe it. I really thought Carlos was straight." Camille said sounding almost as sad as she had when she 'found out' about Logan.

"I think Carlos is more experimenting than anything else." Kendall said trying to keep Carlos out of things as much as possible.

"Does Logan know that?" Camille asked concerned.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to get into anything to heavy with his first gay relationship anyway. He's just trying to have fun."

"Good. I wouldn't want him to get hurt. But hey, they do look happy together don't they?"

Kendall looked over to see Logan still sleeping and Carlos staring at the Jennifers.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Logan this relaxed in days." Kendall said trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad he's relaxed. Does he know that people found out?"

"People found out? Oh no!" Kendall said faking surprise and worry.

"I swear I didn't tell anyone! I guess he was just too obvious about his feelings for Carlos."

"You're probably right, but I'm sure he'll make it through this."

"I hope so. I better go; I have an audition. Tell them I said congrats!"

"Will do!" Kendall said waving goodbye.

'_I've gotta tell James about this.' _Kendall thought before he walked off to find James.

Finding James turned out to be a simple enough task. He had just walked out of the apartment and into the pool area. Kendall ran over to James.

"Dude I need to tell you something." Kendall said grabbing James and pulling him around the corner of the apartment.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Carlos.

"Logan, wakeup! Kendall and James just went around the corner of the apartments!" Carlos shouted shaking his friend.

"What?" Logan asked rubbing his eyes.

"Kendall, James, behind apartments."

Logan snapped up. "Go, we've gotta find out what their saying."

"Can't you do it alone? I still don't like prank wars."

"Carlos, buddy," Logan said gently "We don't have time for this!" Logan screamed as he ran for the edge of the apartments.

"You don't have to yell." Carlos said pouting.

"Just be quiet." Logan said as they moved close enough to the corner to hear Kendall and James' conversation.

"So you got Logan back?" James asked.

"I got Logan back a week ago." Kendall said proudly.

Logan frowned. He didn't understand.

"What, how?" James asked.

"By means of a rumor."

"I still don't get it."

'_Me either.' _Logan thought.

"I told Camille Logan was gay."

Logan's eyes widened.

'_He did what?!'_

"But Logan didn't want to date her." James said.

"Yeah, but word spread fast and now everyone here thinks he's gay."

'_I'm going to kill you Kendall; I'm going to kill you with my bare hands.'_

"But that's not the best part."

"What is?" James asked.

"Well since Logan's wearing the helmet everyone thinks he's dating Carlos."

Carlos punched Logan who had to hold back a scream.

'I want the helmet.' Carlos mouthed while pointing to it and glaring at Logan.

Logan took it off his head and gave it to Carlos. 'Like I want people to think we're dating.' Logan mouthed back. Carlos continued to glare.

"Dude!"

"Yeah, I don't even think Logan knows. So not only is that going around, but he's freaking out waiting for my next prank."

"Dude, I don't know what to say; you totally trashed him." James said shaking his head in awe.

At that point Logan walked away pulling Carlos with him. Logan knew how he was going to get Kendall back. He was going to win this war no matter what. He felt water welling up in his eyes.

'_God, I need sleep. My eyes won't stop watering.'_

"I didn't totally trash him." Kendall defended himself.

"You kinda did. I mean when this thing blows over people are still gonna think he's gay."

"No they won't. Dude, when he admits that I won I'll fix this. I wouldn't trash one of my best friends."

"Just remember that he's one of your best friends when he gets you back." James said warningly.

"You still don't think I'm gonna win?"

"No, I think you and Logan will eventually give up the pranks and start trying to scratch each others eyes out." James said smiling.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "We will not. You're forgetting me and Logan have never had a real fight." Kendall pointed out.

"Exactly why this will turn into one. This is the longest you guys have gone without speaking. You're both angry and it's going to turn into a cage match. You know why Kendall? Because that's what prank wars do; they turn best friends into enemies."

"Okay, for one thing, we've spoken-"

"No you've threatened and yelled."

"And me, you, and Carlos have gotten into prank wars and we didn't scratch each others eyes out."

"That's because Carlos and I knew when to give up. You know Logan doesn't give up if he wants something bad enough."

"He'll give up; trust me." Kendall said smiling, but suddenly he wasn't feeling so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prank War: Chapter 4**

**Authors Note: I don't have much to say, but I would like to tell you guys how awesome you are! I love reading your reviews and I'm glad you guys are liking it! Also this chapter is a little less comical so please let me know what you think!**

Logan waited two more days before he decided to put his plan into action. During those two days he caught up on some much needed sleep and planned exactly what he was going to do.

That in itself was freaking Kendall out. Logan was sleeping again and had stopped wearing the helmet; people assumed he and Carlos had broken up. That could only mean a few things.

One, that Logan had found out and was trying to think of a prank. That seemed plausible except that Logan hadn't yelled at him and that Logan was usually quick to retaliate.

Two, Logan had decided it was better to wait for the prank with a full nights sleep. That seemed a little more likely, but Kendall still didn't know if he believed it.

At the moment Kendall was in the room that he used to share with Logan; after the prank war started James and Logan switched rooms, sitting on his bed playing video games.

He heard a knock and paused his game.

"Come in!" He yelled turning to face the door.

His face turned to surprise when he saw Logan.

"What do you want?" Kendall asked suspiciously.

"I just came to talk, I swear." He said holding up his hands. Logan seemed perfectly awake, but he still seemed off; a little down.

Kendall looked at Logan trying to see if he was lying. Kendall wasn't sure, but in the end he decided to take a risk. He didn't say it, but he missed talking to Logan.

"Fine. What's up?" Kendall asked patting the seat beside him on the bed motioning for Logan to sit beside him.

"It's about- Well- I talked to Camille yesterday." Logan said looking at his feet the whole time.

"Oh, so you found out." Kendall said happily, but after seeing Logan still looking at his feet he stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He didn't understand. He didn't think Logan would react this way to his prank.

"I-I just," He started before putting his head in his hands. "I didn't know that you knew."

"What?" Kendall asked staring at Logan wide eyed. His throat went dry.

"I didn't think you knew that I was gay." Logan said looking up at Kendall with watery eyes.

Kendall couldn't speak. This was not part of his plan.

"But I'm glad that you do because that means you're okay with the idea; you're okay with me."

"W-What?" Kendall was at a loss. He had no idea what he was supposed to say.

"In the back of my head I guess I knew you would be. I-I just didn't want to tell you because, well, now I have to tell you this part."

Kendall just stared at Logan having no idea what he meant.

Logan put his hand on Kendall's knee.

"Kendall we've known each other since we were five and you've always been my best friend, but I've always felt like it was more than that. You've always been closer to me than James and Carlos."

Logan was taking deep breaths and looking at Kendall intensely.

"At first I tried to deny it, push it to the back of my mind, but I couldn't; I can't." Logan said as he put his other hand on Kendall's shoulder and gently pushed him down on the bed.

Kendall was looking up at Logan scared eyes. Warning alarms were going off in his head, but he found himself unable to move.

"You've always been the only one who could make me feel like this. The only one who could look at me and make everything okay, the only one who could make me do anything just by smiling." Logan leaned his head down and put in the crook of Kendall's neck and breathed in deeply before sighing.

"You'll always be the only one. I love you Kendall Knight."

Kendall felt like he was having a heart attack.

"L-Logan I-"

"Shhh." Logan stopped him from speaking and moved his lips up to Kendall's ear and blew in it a little before he spoke. "I think that I won the prank war."

Logan rose up and raised a brow at Kendall waiting to be told he won.

"You-you. I believed you!" Kendall yelled in disbelief as his heart slowed back down.

"Camille gave me some tips yesterday when I visited her; ya know after I explained the whole prank war situation."

"They paid off. Maybe you should give up singing and be an actor."

"Like I would ever leave you guys. I still can't believe you believed me; I thought you were gonna shove me off the bed and laugh."

"I could still shove you off the bed." Kendall said smiling.

"Please don't." Logan said collapsing on top of Kendall.

"I'll resist the urge." Kendall said putting his arms around Logan.

"Can we please call off the prank war now?" Logan asked his voice muffled against Kendall's shoulder.

"Yeah, you won. I was wrong Logan; you are the master of pranks."

"Good." Logan said smiling. It was too bad he wasn't looking at Kendall or he would have seen his fingers cross.

The boys stayed in the position they were in. Neither wanted to move. After a few weeks of the prank war they were both worn out. That and, though neither would say it out loud or even in their heads, they missed the closeness of one another. The weeks apart had left them craving physical contact from one another and now that they had it neither of them wanted to move.

Sadly all good things come to an end and when there was knock on the door the boys accepted it and pulled away.

"Come in!" Kendall yelled.

Carlos and James walked in and looked around.

Carlos pulled up the guard of his helmet. "Is it over?" He asked Logan.

"Yep. I win." He said smiling. Within seconds Carlos had tackled Logan and was hugging him from their new spot on the floor facing away from Kendall and James.

"It's really over?" James asked Kendall.

"Yep." Kendall said holding up his crossed fingers to signal to James that things weren't over.

James frowned and Kendall shrugged before being pulled to the floor by Carlos and Logan.

"Dog pile!" Carlos called before he tossed the helmet to James who pulled it on and joined the pile.

After all he might as well enjoy himself while he could; Lord knows he wouldn't be able to for much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prank War: Chapter 5**

**Authors Note: Well I think this chapter is funnier than the last one, but still not all humor. I think I'm to the part of the story where things are going to be getting a little more serious. Anyway let me know what you think! Also I made up the movie 'Blood in the Basement' At least it doesn't exsist as far as I know, lol. Now on with the fic!**

"You're really going to prank him back?" James asked Kendall as they sat alone in the room that once again belonged to Kendall and Logan. Four days had passed and things seemed to be back to normal, of course James and Kendall knew otherwise.

"He knows the rules of prank wars. Crossing your fingers is fair play. He didn't ask me to uncross them so the war's still on."

"Couldn't you just pretend you forgot?" James asked desperately.

"No. Look I can win this. One more prank and Logan will give in. Plus I have the advantage since he doesn't know it's over."

"I can't change your mind can I?"

"Nope."

"So what's your plan?"

"The same as his was. Take what he did to me and twist it in my favor."

"Uhh, one problem. You can't pretend you didn't know what Logan did was a prank."

"I don't have to for what I'm planning."

"Dude, can I level with you."

"I have a feeling you're going to whether I say you can or not, so go for it."

"Look I don't know what you're planning, but based on your description it's going to get pretty gay."

"You're point?"

"I just think you guys are loosing sight of what a prank is."

"I'm pretty sure making someone think you're gay counts as a prank." Kendall said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine. Just think about what you're doing when you launch your prank. You and Logan are hanging out again; you pull this and it's back to square one." James said as he opened the door to leave.

"Not if he gives up right after!" Kendall called before the door shut all the way.

Kendall sighed as he was left alone with his thoughts. As he sat on his bed he thought about how he and Logan were getting along compared to how they had been during the prank war.

'_Things were tense, but they went right back to normal. We're totally fine now so what's one more prank? I mean, he told me the other night how much he hated prank wars so he'll definitely give in. I know he will; it's Logan! He's hates this kind of thing!'_

Kendall's thoughts were interrupted when Logan walked into the room.

"Hey." Logan said smiling.

"Hey. Did you and Carlos get the movie?"

"Carlos is making popcorn as we speak."

"Sweet! I can't wait to see it!"

"They said it was so scary that grown men left the theater crying!" Logan said excitedly.

"It's okay Logie, you can cuddle against me when you get scared." Kendall said getting up and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Haha. Funny." Logan said sarcastically, though his smile betrayed his tone.

"Just offering. I mean Blood in the Basement is supposed to be the scariest movie of the year."

"Let's just hope it is; I get sick of people looking at me funny when I laugh."

"I think it's cute when you laugh at people getting killed." Kendall said leading Logan into the living room.

"I wouldn't laugh if they got killed realistically." Logan pointed out.

"Hey Carlos, is the popcorn ready?!" Kendall yelled into the kitchen.

"I'm putting it into bowls!" He yelled back.

"Excellent." He said sitting down on the couch and pulling Logan down beside him.

"I still can't believe they let you guys buy the movie." James said from his spot on the other side of the couch.

"I didn't think the guy was going to let us with the way Logan was shaking." Carlos said as he walked into the room with two bowls of popcorn. Kendall grabbed one while Carlos kept the other.

"Well, it was illegal!"

"Yeah, by a year." Carlos said laughing as he sat down beside James.

"The important thing is that we got the movie." Kendall said smiling.

"And that Logan didn't wet himself." Carlos 'whispered' to James who snickered.

"Laugh it up. At least I won't be the one wetting myself during the movie."

"He's got a point; that'll be you James." Kendall said laughing and fist bumping Logan.

"I will not." The other boys laughed knowing that James wasn't good with horror movies.

"I won't!"

"Just start the movie James." Kendall said still laughing.

"Fine, but when I don't get scared you owe me an apology." He said pointing at Kendall before he pressed play.

The movie played for about twenty minutes before James started screaming at the T.V.

"Don't! Don't go down to the basement! NO! There's blood! That's why it's called Blood in the Basement!"

"Dude, shut up!" Carlos screamed trying to hear the movie over James' cries.

"The blood doesn't even look real." Logan commented softly to Kendall.

"It's red." Kendall said before putting his hand on Logan's leg a little above the knee. Logan didn't seem to notice.

"It's to thin." He said before watching the person on the screen die by drowning in their own blood.

"Yeah, because no one would hear her scream. The husbands right up stairs." Logan said chuckling.

James was shrieking in terror.

"You know you take the fun out of horror movies when you analyze them for accuracy." Kendall said smiling.

"Someone has to do it; actually no, apparently no one does. Look at that! Why would you hide there?! If he turns left you're caught!" Logan yelled at the T.V. "Oh look he found you! Big surprise there! Oh, yeah, grab the wrench; whatever you do don't grab that big knife!"

Kendall squeezed Logan's leg to get his attention.

"Do I need to take you into the other room to calm down?"

"…No I think he killed her." Logan said calming down.

"Good, only two people left." Kendall said rubbing Logan's leg.

"I don't know if I can handle two more deaths." Logan muttered putting his head of Kendall's shoulder.

"You'll manage." Kendall said taking his hand off of Logan's leg and wrapping his arm around his waist, letting his hand rest on Logan's hip.

"Please don't go to the basement! No one comes back from the basement!" James blubbered.

Carlos shot him a glare, but continued to watch the movie.

"Ten bucks the blonde lives even though she's completely retarded." Logan said.

"Why not the brunette?" Kendall asked.

"She tried to call the cops; plus she's smarter." Ten minutes went by before the brunette was killed.

"Stacy, no! NO!" James screamed. Carlos threw the cornels left in the bowl at James who didn't notice.

"Told you." Logan said simply.

"The blonde could still die."

"GOD! Why do you all talk during movies!?" Carlos screamed causing everyone in the room to go quiet.

"Thank you." Carlos said calming down and focusing on the television.

A few minutes later the blonde ended up killing the murderer with an axe from the shed, ending the movie much to James and Logan's relief.

"Told you she'd live." Logan said standing up and turning on the lights.

Kendall shrugged as he stood up and stretched. "You okay James?" He asked facing him.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be!?" James screamed causing his friends to stare at him.

"I think he might have peed himself." Kendall 'whispered' to Logan much like Carlos had done to James earlier in the night.

"I did not! And I'm going to bed!" James shouted walking into his room.

"Have fun sleeping with the lights on." Kendall said patting Carlos's shoulder as he passed him.

"Shut up!" They heard James scream from his room.

Logan patted Carlos's shoulder and mouthed 'sorry' before he followed Kendall to their room.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Logan complained as he grabbed his pajamas; green boxers with lamas on them.

"And here I thought you liked the movie." Kendall said sarcastically as he too grabbed his pajamas, which consisted of red boxer shorts with hockey pucks on them.

The two boys turned away from each other as they changed. "I'm just saying it would be nice if just once they made a horror movie that was realistic."

"You're such a dreamer Logie." Kendall said half laughing. "Done?" He asked changed and ready to turn around.

"Give me a second…Okay, you can turn around."

Both boys turned around.

"I'm tired." Logan said as he lay down in his bed.

"Same." Kendall said flipping off the light and jumping into bed.

"Night Kendall."

"Night."

As Kendall lied awake he thought about the details of the prank he was about to pull. During the movie he had kept his hands on Logan as much as possible trying to prep himself for what he was going to do.

'_I can do this. If Logan can pull it off then so can I… Then again he did have surprise on his side, but then again so do I.' _Kendall thought as he waited for the right time to strike.

Fifteen minutes passed before he decided that it was now or never. Kendall got out of his bed and walked over to Logan's. He pushed Logan to one side of his bed and lay down beside him.

"You awake?"

"I am now." Logan said turning to face Kendall. "What's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"And keeping me awake is helping how?" Logan asked as he propped his head up on his hand.

"Stop complaining; I'm too tired to deal with it." Kendall whined.

"Then go to sleep." Logan said smiling.

"I can't."

"Why? Afraid the murderer will come up from the basement and get you?" Logan joked. Kendall didn't laugh.

"No."

"Then what? Bed so uncomfortable that you had to come sleep in mine?" He joked again trying to get a laugh.

"No." Kendall said not even smiling.

"Okay, what's really wrong?" Logan asked seriously.

"You."

"What?" Logan asked confused trying to think of what he could've done.

"You and your stupid prank." Kendall said looking away from Logan.

"M-My prank?"

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"Kendall that's not funny." Logan said calmly.

"Ha, you think this is funny to me? I can't get you out of my head; every time I close my eyes I think about your body on top of mine with your face in my neck. It's really not all that funny to me." Kendall said turning to look Logan in the eye.

"I won the prank war, okay. We agreed; I won. So just go to bed." Logan said lying down on his back.

'_Well this isn't working as well as I'd hoped.' _Kendall thought.

"Screw the prank war Logan; this isn't about that." Kendall said sitting up so that he could look down at Logan.

"Go to bed Kendall; your own bed." Logan said lazily closing his eyes.

Kendall moved to straddle Logan. "No, no. See you don't get to go to sleep and pretend like this isn't happening."

Logan opened his eyes and stared at him.

'_There we go; he's starting to believe me.'_

"I can't get you out of my head. Every time I see you I want to put my hands all over you in places where they shouldn't be. That movie was torture because all I wanted to do was push you down and- Ugg!" Kendall grunted angrily as Logan turned his head away from him.

Kendall grabbed Logan's chin and turned his head to face him. "I thought about you yesterday and got a boner. You don't want to look at me? How do you think I feel?"

Logan pushed Kendall off of him and ran to the door before pausing and turning around. "Just so that we're clear I don't believe a word of what you're saying so this doesn't count as a prank." With that Logan left the room.

"Damn it." He cursed. "I thought I had him with the boner thing."

'_Back to the drawing board.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Prank War: Chapter 6**

**Authors Note: Okay, I'll be totally honest, this was a hard chapter to write. For one thing I'm still deciding what I want to do with Logan and Kendall; I had an idea, but I decided that I didn't like it so now I'm back at square one, lol. Also I'm thinking of pairing James with Jo(girl from Big Time Love Song), what do you guys think? Anyway on with the story! **

Logan stormed into Carlos and James's room.

"Ahh!" James screamed falling out of his bed.

Logan quickly flipped on the lights.

"James, it's just me." Logan said as he went farther into the room and grabbed Carlos's arm. "I need to talk to you for a minute." He said before dragging Carlos out of his room and through the apartment door. He pulled open the janitors closet and shoved Carlos inside.

Carlos stared at Logan with a look of fear on his face as Logan pulled the string on the ceiling to turn on the light.

"Kendall pranked me!" Logan screamed.

"So you pulled me into the janitors' closet?" Carlos asked.

Logan grunted in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you? Wearing the helmet meant nothing!" Logan screamed grabbing Carlos's shoulders.

As luck would have it the door opened right at that moment.

"I still don't see- Well hello." Sandy said smiling.

"We just needed paper towels; Sorry for interrupting." Mandy said reaching above Logan's head and grabbing a roll.

"Although I'm glad we did. We didn't know you were so forceful Logan."

Carlos and Logan looked at the position they were in. It looked like Logan had been about to push Carlos against the wall. They quickly split apart.

"I'm not! Not with him! I mean-" Logan stuttered blushing.

"Don't worry Logan we know exactly what you mean." Mandy said winking causing the boy to blush harder in embarrassment.

"I'm not even gay!" Carlos cried.

The twins turned to glare at Carlos before turning back to Logan. "You could do so much better." They said in unison.

"Well goodnight; have fun!" Mandy said.

"But since it's with him," Sandy said pointing at Carlos. "Not too much fun." She warned before closing the door.

Carlos's mouth was wide open in anguish as he looked at the door. Logan thought he might cry. Of course that thought went out the door when Carlos turned to look at him.

"Dude, now, let's just stay calm." Logan said putting his hands out as though it would help protect him.

Carlos tightened the strap of his helmet before he lunged for Logan and knocked him to the ground. Just as Logan thought Carlos was going to succeed in killing him the door opened again.

"We just thought we'd grab a second roll while we were around." Mandy said as Sandy grabbed the roll. Both girls were smiling like the cheshire cat.

"Night." They said closing the door once again.

Carlos looked down and realized that the twins had just seen him straddling Logan. He pulled off his helmet and sighed.

"I'm never going to get a girlfriend."

Logan pushed Carlos off of him before he adjusted himself so that he was sitting against the wall.

"Look, I'm sorry, but can we postpone the pity party for awhile? I'm kinda freaking out."

"Yeah." Carlos said moving to sit along the wall opposite of Logan. "So what happened?"

"I think Kendall pranked me."

"You think?"

"No, he did. He definitely did; I'm just confused as to why."

"That's weird. I mean you said he admitted that he lost right?"

"He said I won."

"Same thing. Are you sure he was the one who pulled the prank?"

"Yeah."

"And you asked him if he crossed his fingers?"

"…"

"You did ask him didn't you?

"…Well-"

"You didn't, did you?"

"I might have forgotten that part, but come on! That was a stupid rule anyway!"

"If he crossed his fingers then it's fair play for him to prank you. Sorry dude."

"But-But I HAD him! I had him beat! I pulled the perfect prank!" Logan screamed burying his head in his knees.

"Hey, at least the ball's back in your court."

"No it's not." Logan muttered before lifting his head back up. "I didn't fall for it."

"Well, on the plus side if you avoid four more pranks you win automatically."

"You can't remember your address, but you can remember a bunch of rules we made up in seventh grade?"

Carlos shrugged.

"Any other rules that I've forgotten?"

"I think you're covered."

"Great, now I just have to wait for Kendall's next prank."

When Kendall woke up the next morning he wasn't surprised to see that Logan hadn't returned to their room, though he was a little disappointed. The last thing he wanted was to switch roommates again. It wasn't that he didn't like sharing with James; he did. He just liked rooming with Logan better. Logan was neater and more considerate. Plus he never woke up early to do his hair resulting in waking Kendall up; James had done it most mornings.

Kendall quickly got dressed and was about to leave when he heard a knock on the door. He opened in and came face to face, well, more like face to chest with his mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Why is Logan naked on the couch?"

"He's naked?" Kendall asked with a raised brow.

"He might as well be. Your sister's too young to see him in his boxers."

"Why didn't you wake him up?"

"I'm too old to see him in his boxers." Kendall laughed.

"I'll take care of it." Kendall said moving past his mother.

"Hey." Mrs. Knight said signaling for her son to turn back around.

"What?"

"Why's he sleeping on the couch anyway? Did you two get in a fight?"

"No. He probably just wanted to watch T.V. or something." Kendall said smiling as he imagined what his mothers reaction would be if he told her the truth.

Kendall walked into the living room and shook his head at Logan whose mouth was open and had drool coming from it. Kendall walked over to Logan and picked him up bridle style. Logan opened his eyes and started to blink, trying to get used to the light.

"Morning Logie." Kendall said as he carried Logan back to their room.

"Put me down." Logan ordered before he wiped the drool off of his face.

"All in good time." Kendall said smiling before opening the door to their room. He walked over and gently sat Logan on his bed.

"You could've just woken me up; I would have walked." Logan said as he wiped the sand out of his eyes.

"I didn't mind carrying you. By the way my mom doesn't want you sleeping 'naked' in the living room anymore; you could scar Katie for life."

"Got it." Logan said getting out of bed and walking to the closet he and Kendall shared to get clothes.

Kendall sighed and walked over to Logan. "I'm sorry."

Logan turned around and leaned against the side of the closer. "I'm listening."

"Look, about last night; I was freaking out. I shouldn't have unloaded all of that on you at once and I shouldn't have been so blunt about it. I was-"

"Are you serious?! Kendall, I know last night was a prank! I knew it when it happened and I know it now! I forgot to tell you to uncross your fingers, okay, I get it!" Logan screamed getting into Kendall's face.

"I totally forgot that I could do that." Kendall said to himself.

"Oh, I'm sure you did." Logan said venomously. "Just don't forget that if I avoid five pranks that I win. This was number two."

Kendall glared. "I don't care if it was number six! I forgot I could cross my fingers Logan! You won the prank war; let it go! Stop using it to deflect the issue because you aren't comfortable with it!"

"I'll let James know we're switching rooms again." Logan said spitefully.

"Logan, God, don't be like that!"

"You stop being like this! Stop lying! You wanna keep up the prank war? Fine, but at least admit that we're still in one!"

"We aren't." Kendall hissed with his face less than an inch away from Logan's.

Logan grabbed clothes at random from the closet before walking to the door.

"You might want to step things up if you're going to win; because you aren't fooling anyone with this." Logan said before leaving the room to go change in the bathroom.

Carlos was lying by the pool in a lawn chair when Camille came and sat down beside him.

"Hey Camille; no monologue again? I'm starting to worry."

"Hey Carlos." Camille said smiling. "So I talked to Mandy and Sandy today-"

"I am not dating Logan!" He screamed earning himself weird looks and some glares from those who thought he was denying the truth.

Camille laughed. "I know, but judging by the fact that you were in the janitors closet with Logan I'm guessing the prank war isn't over."

Carlos sighed. "Logan didn't tell Kendall to uncross his fingers."

Camille laughed again, she decided it was best not to ask. "So what'd Kendall do to him?"

"I don't know, but when I left this morning he was switching rooms with James again. He's really ticked."

"He's probably just mad that this isn't over. Especially after he pulled off the perfect prank."

"I think he's over reacting." Carlos muttered.

"Why do you think that?" Camille asked turning her head to the side.

"It's just- When me, James, and Kendall got into a prank war it was worse. All the pranks Kendall's pulled on Logan have just been little kid stuff. I mean at first I was scared that they started a prank war, but now I'm just annoyed and sick of being dragged into it."

"What kind of stuff did he do to you and James?" Camille asked curiously.

"He cut James's hair."

Camille gasped. She hadn't known the boys for a long time, but she knew that James's hair was almost as valuable to him as his voice.

"Yeah; it was bad. That was when James quit."

"What about you? What did he do to you?"

"I think Logan masterminded this one, but he- well. I guess I should start by telling you that I kinda have this phobia- it's really stupid- but I'm terrified of dummies."

"You mean like the big puppets?"

"Yeah."

Camille snorted.

"It's not funny! They filled my room with them!"

"I'm sorry! It's just not a common fear."

"I know." Carlos said sounding a little depressed.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better I'm afraid of clowns."

"Clowns? But their just performers like you."

"That's all a dummy is." Camille pointed out.

"True. So, like, you don't go to the circus?"

"Not since the day I figured out that I was afraid of clowns."

"But the circus is so much fun!" Carlos screamed making Camille giggle.

"I'll tell you what; I'll go to a circus with you if you go to the Jeff Dunham show with me."

"It's a date." Carlos said before stopping to think about what he had just said. Camille stared at him.

"But not that kind of date. I mean unless you WANT it to be. I uhh-"

"Stop. I want to try something."

"Okay." Carlos said nervously.

"We should never have broken up Antonio! I realize that now! You are the love of my life and I should never have let Brock come between us! I love you." Camille said before kissing Carlos passionately.

When Camille pulled away she nodded her head. "It's a date." Carlos was looking at her in awe. "I have to go learn some lines for my next audition; do you want to run through them with me?" Camille asked standing up.

"YES! …I mean yeah, that'd be cool." Carlos said standing up to follow Camille to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prank War: Chapter 7**

**Authors Note: Wow, I can not even explain how difficult this chapter was to write. I feel like it's all over the place and doesn't really flow. Well, I guess here's to hoping you guys dissagree. On the plus side I feel like I almost know what I'm going to do with Kendall and Logan! Anyway, I hope you guys like it! **

The day had dragged on for Logan. He had finished switching James rooms' hours ago, but all he had managed to do since was grab a bag of Cheetos and a two liter of Sprite to chow down on. Normally Logan would have been down at the pool, or hanging out with his friends, or, well something!

And yet today Logan found himself on his bed staring at the T.V. that he wasn't really watching. He had thought about leaving the room to find something to do several times, but every time he did the thought of running into Kendall popped up and made him to angry to want to do anything.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was mad at Kendall. When he looked at the situation logically he knew he shouldn't be. Kendall wanted to win the war just like he did, so it made sense that he would lie about crossing his fingers, and it made sense that he would keep trying to prank him; and yet some how it still upset him.

Logan sighed downing the last of his Sprite. He felt pathetic. He needed to figure out why the war was bothering him so much.

'_Maybe I'm just mad because I miss Kendall. We went a couple weeks without really talking, then we spent a few days conjoined at the hip; I'm probably just experiencing best friend whiplash. I had him, I didn't, I did, and now I don't again, so I'm transferring my anger at the situation onto him. That makes sense.' _Logan thought.

'_So why not end the war? Tell him that he wins?' _Logan had as an afterthought.

Logan thought for awhile before coming to a conclusion.

'_I don't want to end the war. I don't want to lose. I don't want to lose to him. But if it was anyone else I would have given up. So the question is why won't I give up now?' _Logan was about to dig even deeper into his mind before he heard the door open.

He turned his head to see Carlos and sighed. Part of him sighed in relief that it wasn't Kendall, part of him sighed because it wasn't Kendall.

"Hey Logie." Carlos sighed happily as he flopped down on his bed.

Logan was surprised to say the least. For one thing Carlos rarely called him 'Logie', while the other guys had called him that on occasion it was typically only used by Kendall. The second thing that worried Logan was the tone; he sounded happy. When Carlos had left the room that day he had been irritated with him. In fact as Logan recalled he had shot him a glare before slamming the door shut.

"Hey Carlos, what's going on?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Just having the best day ever. By the way, Camille is waiting for you in the living room; she wants to talk to you about something important."

Logan sighed as he got up. Camille was a great actress and an okay friend; he just had issues with being alone with her. The last time they were left alone together during one of Kendall's plans she had told him that she wanted to lick him from his belly button to his nipples; it had been an uncomfortable ten minutes to say the least.

Logan walked out into the living room and greeted Camille with a wave. Camille promptly walked over to him and launched into a monologue.

"You were never the man for me Patrick!" Camille screamed before slapping him. "You never loved me the way I deserved to be loved! I need a man, and you're just a child! I'm leaving you Patrick! I'm leaving with your brother Robert! And when I step on that plane I'm never coming back to you!"

Logan was stunned. "Did you just hit me?" Camille never hit him; in fact she normally just hit Kendall.

"Logan I thought this would be easier for you to hear in monologue form; we can't be together."

"Are-are you breaking up with me?" Logan asked pointing at her in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm sorry Logan, but I'm with Carlos now and we're happy." Logan continued to look at Camille in disbelief. "Please don't be upset, it was never supposed to happen, but we couldn't deny the way we felt about each other. Please try to understand Logan; we never meant to hurt you. I hope we can move past this and be friends." Camille said with her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Well, I guess I've said all I can say; goodbye Logan. Take care of yourself." She finished before walking out the door.

"We weren't even dating!" Logan screamed at the closed door.

"Good luck telling her that." James said passing Logan and sitting down on the couch.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Logan asked staring at James.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to overhear your not girlfriend dumping you. Ya know that's got to be rough when girls you aren't even dating are breaking up with you." James said as he flipped though channels trying to find one he liked.

Logan glared at him. "Shouldn't you be helping Kendall come up with a prank or something?"

"I thought the war was over."

"Bull! I know he crossed his fingers James, so stop covering for him!"

"I don't know and I don't care. This has gone on long enough, if you guys want to ruin your friendship with meaningless pranks then that's up to you, but leave me out of it."

"We're-"

"Leave me out of it!" James said putting his fingers in his ears.

"Whatever."

"Lalala I can't hear you!"

Logan rolled his eyes before leaving 2J, he wasn't really in the mood to talk to James or Carlos.

Kendall wasn't sure where he was going to go from where he was with his prank. Logan wasn't buying into it, and Kendall didn't know if he could change his mind. Kendall wasn't sure what he was going to do, normally when he got himself into these types of situation he would ask Logan to use his big brain to solve the problem, but at the moment that wasn't an option. He was stuck.

"What would Logan do?" Kendall asked himself as he made his way to the workout room located at the bottom level of the Palm Wood Hotel.

Back in Minnesota when Kendall had had a problem that Logan couldn't help him with he would play hockey or just skate around the ice rink. It had always helped Kendall clear his mind and think of a plan. Of course since he had yet to find a conveniently placed ice rink in LA he would settle for running on a treadmill.

When Kendall made it to the gym he was quick to sign in and jump on a treadmill. As he ran he attempted to answer his own question.

'_Well obviously Logan would tell you to end this war or change strategies.' _Kendall thought to himself.

Kendall sighed. Quitting wasn't an option to him and changing strategies was going to take a lot of planning.

'_When I win this I'm swearing off of Prank Wars forever.'_

Kendall spent the rest of his time on the treadmill trying to think of anyway he could salvage his current prank. He ended up leaving the gym with a less clear mind than he had entered with.

'_I'm going to get Kelly to lookup the closest rink around here and take me there.' _Kendall thought as he signed the sign out sheet.

'_Or maybe I can find a roller rink, that's kind of like ice skating.' _Kendall thought as he walked to the elevator and pressed the up button.

When the elevator door opened he came face to face with James.

"Hey James."

"Hey. Did you just come from the gym?" James asked walking off of the elevator.

"Yeah." Kendall said stepping onto the elevator.

"You should really wash your face first thing after exercising so you don't clog your pours." James said seriously.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kendall said as the doors began to close.

"Oh and Camille broke up with Logan-" James shouted before the doors cut him off and closed all the way.

"They weren't dating." Kendall said to himself confused before shrugging it off. He'd have James fill him in later.

James was on his way to the pool. He had been watching T.V. for awhile but had gotten bored quickly; everything was a rerun! Normally he didn't go to the pool by himself, but it seemed like all of his friends were preoccupied.

Kendall had been AWOL up until a few minutes ago. James had thought about asking him to come, but he looked all sweaty and gross and that was not the kind of company he wanted. He would've asked Logan, but he had stormed out and James didn't know where he was. He had asked Carlos, but he had been turned down. Carlos said he needed to shower because he had date with Camille later.

So there James was sitting in a lawn chair in front of the pool alone.

'_At least the ladies can get a good view of me tanning.' _He thought as he pulled his sunglasses down onto his eyes.

He laid by himself enjoying the hot sun on his body for around half an hour before he heard someone sit down in the chair beside his. He looked up to see Jo.

"Hey Jo, what's up?" James asked the blond smiling.

"Not much, just thought I'd come tan with you since Camille is getting ready for her date. Did you know that she and Carlos are dating?"

"Yep, I was even there when she broke up with Logan."

Jo laughed. "Is Logan taking it okay?" She joked.

"He's trying to be strong, but it's just so hard on him." James joked back as they both laughed.

"I'm really glad she's with Carlos. They seem like they'll be good together." Jo said once she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, Carlos was on cloud 9 when I talked to him."

"Good." Jo said smiling brightly. "So where are the other guys? I don't normally see any of you alone."

"Carlos is getting ready, Logan stormed off after the 'breakup', and I hope Kendall's taking a shower."

"Why does Kendall need a shower?" Jo asked with a raised brow.

"He was at the gym."

"Oh, I thought it might have had to do with the prank war."

"You heard about that?"

"Yeah, Camille told me. She said it was back on again because Logan didn't cross his fingers?"

"That was one of the rules."

"…That's a stupid rule."

"Hey! I came up with that rule!"

"Sorry, but if the shoe fits…" She trailed off.

"Don't make me throw you in the pool." James threatened.

"You wouldn't throw me in the pool." Jo said simply.

"I so would."

"I don't think so."

"Well, only one way to settle this." James said standing up.

"James don't you dare!" She screamed scrambling to stand up.

She was too slow. James picked her up and walked over to the deeper part of the pool and threw her in.

"Sorry, it had to be done." He said as Jo resurfaced.

"Fine. At least help me out." She said reaching her hand out for his

"I'm not letting you pull me into the pool; my hair is perfect right now." James said from his place at the edge of the pool.

"Okay. Then I guess I have to get creative." She said before grabbing James's leg and pulling him in.

When James resurfaced he glared. "You know this means war." He said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Bring it on." She said splashing him.

And the war was on.

When Kendall got back to apartment 2J he immediately headed for the shower. He was covered in sweat and just wanted to be clean. When he reached the bathroom he heard the sound of running water and cursed. It seemed that someone had beaten him to it.

He didn't bother knocking and instead walked to his room and pulled off his shirt and lay down on his bed. He was tired and decided he would take a quick nap while he waited for whoever was showering to be done. He set his alarm to go off in half an hour before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"_Kendall. Kendall, wake up." Logan said nudging Kendall._

_Kendall opened his eyes and rubbed them. "Logan?"_

"_Yeah. Surprised to see me?"_

"_A little. You were pissed earlier."_

"_Yeah, I know." Logan said lying beside Kendall on the bed. "I was overreacting."_

"_So you aren't mad at me anymore?" Kendall asked._

"_I can never stay mad at you; it's hard enough to get mad at you in the first place." Logan said placing his chin on Kendall's chest and putting a hand on Kendall's peck. _

"_Okay, what's up with you?" Kendall asked smiling at Logan._

"_Can we say that you win the prank war?" Logan asked. "My fingers aren't crossed." He said as an after thought._

"_So I win?" Kendall asked surprised._

"_Yeah. Are you surprised?" Logan said as his finger circled Kendall's nipple._

"_I just didn't think you'd give in that easily." Kendall answered as he watched Logan's finger circle his nipple._

"_I was sick of not being around you." Logan whispered huskily into Kendall's ear._

"_Really?" Kendall asked smiling._

"_Yeah. Did you miss me?" Logan asked looking into Kendall's eyes._

"_More than anything." Kendall said staring deeply into Logan's eyes._

_It seemed as though the next moment happened in slow motion as they leaned into each other. Their lips met and it felt like the rest of the world was gone; it was only them._

_In seconds the kiss turned from sweet to passionate as Kendall climbed on top of Logan. Logan's hands were trailing up and down Kendall's shirtless frame._

"_I want you so bad." Logan said the moment they parted for air._

"_No one else could ever have me." He said pulling off Logan's shirt and rubbing their chests together._

_Logan moaned as he reached up to thread his hands in Kendall's hair. Kendall had moved and was placing kisses along with small bites and sucks on Logan's neck._

"_God Kendall." Logan hissed as Kendall licked his collarbone. _

_Kendall ran his hands up and down Logan's sides loving the feel of Logan's body under his. Logan pushed his head down to lick Kendall's ear. Kendall moaned before bringing his lips back to Logan's. _

"_I love you." Logan moaned in between kisses._

_Kendall began to hear ringing._

"_I love you too." Kendall said as the ringing continued to get louder._

Kendall shot up and hit the alarm effectively shutting it off. He was shaking as he remembered his dream as clearly as day.

"I-I-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he put his head in his hands.

'_I'm screwed. I'm so totally screwed.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Prank War: Chapter 8**

**Authors Note: Wow, these chapters are starting to get depressing. But luckily we're reaching the end and things are about to get happy again; yay! I'd say if I include an epilogue this'll end at ten chapters; not bad! Alright, let me know what you think!**

"This is not good. This is not good." It was the following morning and Kendall had not calmed down at all since the previous night. When James had came to the room soaking wet he had taken one look at Kendall before gathering his clothes and telling him that if he wanted to talk he'd be rooming with Logan and Carlos.

The last thing Kendall had wanted to do was talk; he still didn't. The night before he'd been a wreck. Part of him had been afraid to go to sleep in fear he'd have a similar dream. Another part of him rationalized that it would be better to risk having another dream than lie awake and think about the dream.

Sleep had came to Kendall fairly easily, but upon waking up he was back to worrying.

"It was a fluke. The dream was a fluke. I've been thinking about him so much that this happened. It didn't mean anything. It'll never happen again." Kendall mumbled to himself as he paced around his room.

A knock on the door stopped him.

"Kendall, honey! I made pancakes!" He heard his mother call.

He wasn't hungry. He wanted to tell her that, but he knew his mom would just think he was sick. Although he was starting to feel that way.

"I'll be out in a minute!" He called back hoarsely.

'_Deep breath Kendall. Everything is fine. No one knows what you dreamed and more importantly you know that the dream didn't mean anything.' _Kendall thought trying to convince himself that all was well.

He walked out into the kitchen and as luck would have it the first person he saw was Logan. Kendall felt his stomach flop in an uncomfortable way and quickly moved to sit down between Katie and James.

Logan raised a brow at Kendall's behavior, but didn't call any attention to it as he finished pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Anyone else want milk?" Logan asked holding up the jug. No one said a word. Logan rolled his eyes and sat the milk down in front of Kendall along with a glass. "Figured you'd want that."

"Then why'd you bother asking?" Kendall asked pouring the milk without looking at him.

Logan raised a brow. "Seemed like the thing to do." He said sitting down on the opposite end of the table between Carlos and what would be Mrs. Knight's seat when she returned from the stove.

Kendall shrugged before getting up to put the milk away. He returned to his seat still looking anywhere but at Logan.

"Okay guys, eat up!" Mrs. Knight said before sitting down two enormous plates of pancakes.

"YES! They're chocolate chip!" Carlos screamed grabbing four.

"You make the best chocolate chip pancakes ever!" James said also loading up his plate.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight!" Logan said politely.

"Suck ups." Katie said putting two on her plate.

Kendall grabbed a pancake and covered it in syrup, hoping that he had calmed down enough to eat it.

"Dude, is that all you're eating?" Carlos asked with pancakes sticking out of his mouth.

"I'm not that hungry." Kendall replied shrugging.

"You're always that hungry." Logan said with a raised brow.

"My mom's right there, I really don't need you to watch my food intake." He directed at Logan.

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't need to be watched like a hawk. I can handle feeding myself." Kendall complained.

His mom simply stared at him before going back to her own pancakes.

Kendall didn't know why he was lashing out at Logan. He just knew that hearing his voice made him sick and that he wanted him to shut up.

'_I need to calm down.'_

"Kendall, can you pass the syrup?" Carlos asked.

'_The dream was a fluke.'_

"Kendall?" Carlos asked.

'_It'll never happen again.'_

"Dude, Kendall." Logan said instantly causing Kendall to jump in surprise.

"What?!" He snapped.

"Carlos wanted the syrup." Logan snapped back loosing his patience.

"All he had to do was ask." Kendall said pushing the syrup across the table.

"He did. Twice." Logan said in a tone that showed just how annoyed he was.

"So Carlos how was you date last night?" James asked trying to change the subject.

"It was awesome! We went to the beach, and not to kiss and tell, but Camille is the best kisser ever!"

Kendall was playing with his food while Logan glared at him. Logan had noticed that he wouldn't make eye contact and it was irritating him farther than it should have. In the back of his mind he was trying to come up with a way for this to be part of Kendall's prank, but he came up empty handed making him angrier.

"That's awesome! Isn't that awesome guys?" James said trying to lower the tension in the room.

"Totally." Logan said through clinched teeth.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic." Kendall mumbled.

Logan stood up. "I've got an idea, how about I go because obviously you're having trouble eating in the same room as me!"

"Good go. Don't expect me to stop you." Kendall said finally eating a piece of his pancake.

"Why would I expect you to stop me when you won't even look at me!?" Logan said getting into Kendall's face.

"Get out of my face." Kendall said dangerously low.

"Make me." Logan dared speaking directly into Kendall's ear; the vein in his neck sticking out profusely.

Kendall shivered before he turned and swung hitting Logan in the face. Everyone in the room gasped, but both boys stood oddly still. Finally Logan lunged at Kendall, knocking him out of his chair.

In a matter of seconds both boys were on the ground punching each other. One might think that Kendall would have the advantage because he was bigger, but an angry Logan was a force to reckon with; the boy didn't fight fair.

Mrs. Knight screamed at them to stop, but neither boy acknowledged hearing her as they continued to roll around on the floor hitting each other. Finally Carlos and James managed to each get a hold on both boys. But it didn't seem to help much; Logan and Kendall kept breaking their holds only to continue attacking one another.

Katie eventually intervened, stepping between the boys when they were a little ways apart.

"Stop it!" She screamed causing both boys to stop, neither wanting to risk hurting her.

"You two are idiots! Why are you hitting each other? You're supposed to be friends!"

Kendall looked away. This was not what he wanted to happen.

Logan broke the hold Carlos had on him and walked toward the door.

"Your prank better be worth it Kendall." He said opening the door. He took a final look back and upon seeing that Kendall still wasn't looking at him he left.

James let go of Kendall who stood motionless.

"Kendall-"

"I don't want to talk about it mom. Just tell me when you've figured out how long I'm grounded." Kendall said walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

"Open the door Kendall!" James yelled knocking.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He screamed.

"Too bad! Open the door!" James yelled.

"Go away!"

The door jiggled a little before James walked in holding a key. He promptly locked the door behind him.

"Dude, what's your problem!" James screamed.

"Just leave me alone; I need to think!"

"You had all of last night to think and you hit Logan! Quite frankly Kendall I'm afraid to give you anymore time to think!"

"Just leave me alone James!"

"No! I'm sick of this! What happened last night?! I came home and you're a mess and Logan looked like he wanted to kill someone! So tell me what happened!"

"I didn't even see Logan last night! This morning was the first time I've seen him since he switched you rooms!"

"Then why were you guys so mad at each other?!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is! You guys are my friends and you need to fix this! You need to go find him and fix this!"

"I'm not going after him!"

"Why!? What did he do!?" James screeched.

"He didn't do anything! This isn't about him!" Kendall screeched back.

"Then who's it about!?"

"It's about me!"

"Then why are you taking it out on him!?"

"Because I'm an idiot!" Kendall screamed as he felt a tear slide down his face.

James sighed. "You need to go get him Kendall. You're mom's trying to find him, but she can't fix this. You two need to work out whatever's going on."

"You expect me to fix this?" Kendall asked raising his head to look James directly in the eye. "I can't even look at him." Kendall whispered in a cross between anger and misery.

"Is it that bad?" James asked putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I should be worrying about it." But on the inside Kendall knew that if the dream had meant nothing he wouldn't have hit Logan. His stomach wouldn't have flopped when he saw him. He wouldn't have felt a shiver go down his spine when Logan hissed in his ear. He wouldn't be this terrified.

"If it's making you act like this, then I'd worry."

Kendall didn't reply.

Logan was angry to say the least. That fight had made no sense at all. He tried time and time again to make things make sense in his head, but he just couldn't. He had no idea what that fight had been about. He was at the bottom of the stairwell when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned and was slightly surprised to see Mrs. Knight. He figured she would be with Kendall.

"Logan, wait!" She yelled at him.

He thought about continuing his walk, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset Mrs. Knight. It wasn't her fault that her son was being a jerk.

Logan leaned against the wall and waited for Mrs. Knight to catch up to him.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked as she took his head in her hands and started to examine him.

"I'm fine." He said although he could feel his face bruising.

"Your eye's bruising; we should put something on it." She said in her motherly voice.

"I'll be fine Mrs. Knight." Logan said pulling his face out of her hands.

"Okay…" She said putting her hands down at her side.

"Thanks for checking on me." Logan said awkwardly.

Mrs. Knight smiled and put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan, what's going on?"

Logan turned his face away from hers. "Nothing."

"Logan, I've known you since you were six, you don't act like this over nothing."

"Look, he got mad and then I was mad and we both overreacted. It's no big deal."

"He wouldn't snap at you for no reason, and you wouldn't snap back at him unless you were already mad at him. We both know you wouldn't have yelled at him over what happened this morning and we both know Kendall wouldn't have hit you for getting in his face, so what really happened? Why are you fighting?"

"I don't know." Logan spoke shakily.

"Is this about your prank war? You boys can't let something like that come between you."

Logan's whole body was shaking. "I don't know." He said before the first sob came out.

Mrs. Knight pulled him into a hug. "Honey-"

"I keep trying to figure out why he would act like that; why he would hit me and I can't!" He choked through the sobs. "He wouldn't prank me like this! I know he wouldn't! And I'm so frustrated because this has to be a prank! And this stupid prank war is so stupid, but I don't want to lose to him!" Logan continued to cry into Mrs. Knight's shoulder.

"Let it out honey." Mrs. Knight cooed soothingly.

"And I've been so mad and I don't know why! And I don't know why I won't just let him win!" Logan took a deep breath between his sobs. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's your first fight; you're angry and frustrated, but it's going to be okay. You guys will work it out."

"What if we don't?" Logan asked as he tried to stop crying.

"Would you honestly walk away from him not friends? Would you let him walk away from you not friends?"

"No."

"Do you think he would? Honestly? Do you think he'd kill an 11 year friendship with you?"

"No."

"Then you guys will fix things. But the longer you guys wait the more you're going to hurt each other and yourselves."

Logan pulled his head away and nodded. "Thank you." He said before leaning his head against the wall.

"You don't need to thank me, being a mother to you boys is my job."

Logan smiled as another tear slid down his face.

"Come on Logan, no more crying." Mrs. Knight said smiling gently.

"I'm not crying. …My allergy's are making my eyes water." He claimed knowing that he wasn't going to fool her.

She smiled. "Do you remember when Carlos would cry when he was little-"

"And he always said his eyes were peeing." Logan finished laughing causing himself to cough a little.

"Does he still use that excuse?" Mrs. Knight asked curiously.

Logan laughed again. "Yeah."

Mrs. Knight shook her head and laughed. "How about we go back to the apartment? I'll make you an icepack."

"Thanks, I'll be up in a minute. I'm gonna take a minute to calm down."

"Okay." Mrs. Knight said squeezing his shoulder before she started up the stairs.

"Mrs. Knight?" He called.

"Yeah?" She asked turning.

"You aren't going to call my parents are you?" He asked hoping she wouldn't tell his overprotective parents about the fight.

She thought for a moment. "I suppose I'll save them the heat attack this time." She said before turning back up the stairs.

Logan smiled as he relaxed up against the wall.

James had convinced Kendall to come out of the bathroom and move to his own room. He had left Kendall in his room staring at the ceiling; there was nothing he could do. It was apparent to him that whatever was going on Kendall needed to deal with it himself.

"Hey, is he okay?" Carlos asked when he saw James leave Kendall's room.

"As okay as he's gonna be. Did his mom come back yet?"

"Not yet-" Carlos was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. They turned and saw Mrs. Knight.

"Hey guys, how is he?" She asked walking to the freezer and pulling out an icepack.

James shrugged. "How's Logan?"

"I think he's okay. He just needs to calm down a little." She said before rapping a dishrag around the icepack so it wouldn't be to cold to put on Logan's face.

"How's he looking?" Carlos asked looking at the icepack.

"He's got a black eye for sure. What about Kendall?"

"A few bruises and he's bleeding a little from where Logan bit him." James answered.

She nodded from her spot against the counter. "Where's Katie?"

"She went down to the pool." Carlos said.

"She probably thinks this is a good time to get away with scamming poker players." Mrs. Knight muttered.

"Speaking of the pool; do you wanna go?" James asked Carlos.

"Yeah!" He answered enthusiastically. "…But should we ask-"

James shook his head. "He's not in the mood."

Carlos nodded.

Once again the door opened and Logan entered. Carlos hissed looking at Logan's quicly bruising eye.

"Why don't you boys head down to the pool?" Mrs. Knight said signaling that it would be better for Carlos and James to leave.

"Okay." Carlos said as he and James walked toward the door.

"Hang in there buddy." Carlos said passing Logan.

James opted for a quick shoulder squeeze before following Carlos out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prank War: Chapter 9**

**Authors Note: Eh, not overly happy with this chapter. I wish it flowed better. But at least I was able to update thanks to having a snow day! So the next chapter will be the epilogue, can't believe I'm almost down with this story! Well let me know what you guys think!**

James and Carlos walked silently to the elevator, but upon entering Carlos began speaking.

"What's really up with them?" Carlos asked staring at James.

James looked at him blankly.

"Dude, come on. Why did they flip?"

"I seriously don't know; Kendall wouldn't tell me." James said honestly.

"Do you think Logan told Mrs. Knight what was wrong?" Carlos asked curiously.

"I don't know if he knows what's wrong. Kendall acted like it had nothing to do with Logan." James said as the elevator opened.

"Weird."

"Totally."

The boys made their way outside and quickly spotted Camille and Jo sitting at a table under an umbrella.

"Hey ladies." James said sitting down beside Jo.

"Hey guys." Jo said sipping her iced tea.

"Hey baby." Camille said as Carlos took his seat.

"Hey." He said kissing her lips.

"So what's going on?" James asked.

"Just talking about girl stuff." Jo answered.

"They were talking about your date." James said high-fiving Carlos who looked pleased.

Jo pushed James laughing.

"We actually weren't." Camille said to James before turning to Carlos. "Sorry honey."

"It's cool."

"We were talking about scheduling a spa day."

"Can I come!?" Carlos blurted out.

Jo and Camille stared at him strangely.

"…I like the mud baths." Carlos admitted.

"I personally prefer the facials; they make skin glow more than it already does." James mentioned.

"Wait- you guys go to the spa?" Jo asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah." James said as though it was obvious.

"Do the other guys go with you?" Camille asked half laughing.

"Yeah, Logan likes it." Carlos said smiling.

"Kendall pretends he doesn't like it, but you can tell he does." James added.

"Okay, I'm curious. Why did you guys start going to the spa?" Jo asked.

"Hot massage girls!" Carlos blurted out before looking to Camille and adding "But not as hot as you." Camille smirked.

"But, turns out there weren't any hot girls, only big men. Really big men." James said shivering at the memory.

Carlos nodded his head. "It was bad."

"I felt so violated." James said.

"But other than that you guys liked it?" Camille asked.

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

"Then you guys should come with us next time we go." Jo said looking at the boys to see if they approved.

"Awesome!" Carlos screamed.

"We're definitely in."

"Great. How's Saturday?" Camille asked.

"Dance practice until two, so that works if we go after." James answered.

"Three o'clock then?" Camille asked.

"Sounds awesome." Carlos answered smiling.

"Great." Camille said before leaning in to kiss Carlos.

What was intended to be a small kiss turned into a full blown make out session with Camille eventually ending up in Carlos's lap.

"You wanna go over there?" Jo asked James pointing to a spot on the other side of the pool near where Katie was currently playing poker.

James didn't answer, but instead got up and walked briskly to the intended spot; Jo was quick to follow. When they reached their new table they looked over at Carlos and Camille who were still kissing.

"I guess last night wasn't enough?" James guessed sitting down.

"Apparently not." Jo said laughing as she sat down. "So how have things been over at 2J?"

James face immediately darkened. "Kendall and Logan got into a fight."

"Really? What were they fighting about?"

"I don't really know and Kendall won't tell me."

"Wait- when you said 'fight' you meant an argument right? Like a verbal fight?"

James shook his head. "Logan got in his face, Kendall hit him, and then they were rolling around on the floor."

Jo gasped. "That just doesn't seem like them. You're all so close."

"Well hopefully they work things out."

"I'm sure they will." Jo said putting a hand on James's shoulder.

"I hope so." James said looking at his feet. "But until then… You're my new best friend." James said looking up and wiggling his eyebrows.

Jo laughed. "I'm honored."

* * *

Mrs. Knight handed Logan his icepack.

"Thanks." He said as he put the ice against his face.

"So what are you going to do?" Mrs. Knight asked skipping the small talk.

Logan looked toward the room that he and Kendall shared, well, most of the time.

"You can do it." She said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder before she headed toward the door. "I'm going to go get Katie; when I come back you'd better not have anymore injuries."

"Can't make any promises." Logan said attempting a smile.

Mrs. Knight smiled back before leaving.

Logan took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He felt nervous and queasy; what if Kendall was still mad? He didn't know why Kendall was mad in the first place; what if he just made things worse?

He shook his head. He knew he shouldn't even think like that. He and Kendall had been best friends since kindergarten and one fight wasn't going to change that. He took a deep breathe before walking over to his room and knocking.

"What mom?" Was the only reply he received.

He walked into the room and shut the door.

"It's me." Logan corrected looking at Kendall who immediately turned his head away.

Logan's face fell. "If you want I can go." He said already facing the door.

"Don't." Kendall said surprising himself.

Kendall forced himself to look at Logan and thought he might puke. His stomach felt sick and the contradicting thoughts he was having were giving him a headache, but still he forced himself to look into Logan's dark brown eyes.

Logan nodded and moved to sit at a desk chair across from Kendall's bed. Kendall sat up in his bed and moved so that he was facing Logan with his legs hanging over the side.

For awhile neither boy spoke, but finally Kendall was able to choke up a few words.

"Sorry about your eye." He said looking at the icepack Logan held against his eye.

"It's fine. Sorry for getting in your face." Kendall nodded.

He knew Logan had no reason to apologize, but he couldn't find it in himself to correct him. He had had a hard enough time telling him he was sorry about his eye; he didn't think he could utter another word without puking.

Logan sat staring at Kendall not knowing what else to do. Everything seemed so complicated! Logan just needed to think logically and everything would be fine.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Logan got up and moved to sit beside Kendall on the bed. Their thighs brushed against one another and Kendall's stomach flipped and his body tensed; he thought he was going to vomit.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Logan asked quietly putting a hand on Kendall's knee.

Kendall felt so stupid. All of the times this kind of contact had passed between them and he had never thought anything of it and now, suddenly, it was sending him into a full-blown panic.

Part of him wanted to swat away Logan's hand and hit him until he couldn't remember that stupid dream. Another part of him felt the exact opposite. He wanted to push Logan down on the bed and continue the dream where he'd left off.

'_I'm such an idiot. How did I never notice that he made me feel this way? How did I ignore my feelings? Every time we touched, every time I looked at him, every time we spoke-'_

"Talk to me Kendall; please." Logan begged.

"We need to call off the prank war." Kendall said quickly. "Call it a draw." Kendall said holding up his hands signaling that his fingers weren't crossed.

"A draw? We both win?" Logan asked to clarify.

"Yeah. A tie."

"Okay, draw." Logan said also holding up his hands.

Kendall nodded.

"So is that all this morning was about?" Logan asked although he knew there was more.

"No."

"So what was it about?"

"I had a dream yesterday."

"Okay, what about?" Logan asked with a raised brow.

"Me and you. Y-You called off the prank war..."

"And?" Logan asked not quite understanding.

"And then we started talking and then we-we-we kissed. A lot." Kendall couldn't look. He didn't know how Logan would react.

Logan's hand retreated from Kendall's knee and he stood up. Kendall followed his legs with his eyes.

"I can't fucking believe this was all about your stupid fucking prank!" Logan screamed.

Kendall looked up at Logan and saw the vein in his neck was bulging and his face was red with fury.

"What rule did I miss?! Can you not have a fucking draw!? I've been out there trying to find a reason other than this stupid prank war that you would hit me! But obviously there isn't one!" Kendall could see tears welling in Logan's eyes. "I can't believe you would go this far; I can't fucking believe-"

Kendall had slammed Logan up against the wall and was staring at him intensely. He hadn't meant to do it. But he had and now all he wanted was to slam his lips against Logan's.

"Do it Kendall, fucking do it!" Logan screamed angrily wanting Kendall to give up his 'prank'.

Kendall couldn't take it. He couldn't stand the hard look Logan was giving him, he couldn't stand that silent tears were starting to roll down Logan's face. He pushed his lips roughly against Logan's.

When he pulled away he stared at Logan, the surprise he felt evident on his face. Kendall surprised himself as he reached his thumb up to shakily wipe the tears from Logan's eyes. The two boys couldn't break eye contact as this went on, both completely surprised by what was happening.

"Kendall…" Logan started, but stopped not knowing how to finish.

After Logan's attempt at speech neither boy attempted to speak again. They stood staring at each other trying to read the other and figure out what was going on. Finally Kendall started to lean into Logan once again and this time Logan leaned in with him.

Hesitant lips met. The kiss was messy and tense as they tried to get a grasp on what they were doing. But soon timid kisses turned into hard passionate ones.

Kendall pulled Logan away from the wall and laid him on the bed where he got on top of him.

"Is this okay?" Kendall asked pulling away.

"Yeah." Logan said pulling Kendall's lips back to his.

Kendall ran his tongue across Logan's bottom lip begging for entrance. Logan's mouth quickly opened and their tongues met with fervor. As they kissed Kendall found his hands running up and down Logan's sides loving the feeling even more in real life. Logan threaded one hand in Kendall's hair, while the other had a spot on Kendall's hip.

The kissing seemed to go on for hours before the boys finally broke apart tired and satisfied. Kendall rolled over to lie beside Logan as they both caught their breath.

"That was really unexpected." Logan said once he'd caught his breath.

"Yeah."

"But in a good way."

"Definitely."

"…So what are we now?"

Kendall smirked. "What would you like to be? Boyfriends, butt buddies, life partners-"

"Funny." Logan said sarcastically, but Kendall could see the smile on his face.

"We're together." Kendall said looking to Logan to see if he approved.

He smiled laying his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Sounds right."

The boys went to sleep shortly after that.

* * *

Mrs. Knight walked back into the apartment with Katie, James, and Carlos. Upon entering everyone looked around for either Kendall or Logan. Not seeing them in the kitchen or living room they all looked at each other.

"I'll check their room." Mrs. Knight said hoping that leaving them alone hadn't been a big mistake.

She walked to the room and silently entered. She didn't turn on the light, but in the darkness she could make out the shapes of both boys on Kendall's bed sleeping. She let out a sigh in relief before closing the door and leaving to tell the boys and Katie that all was well again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prank War: Chapter 10, The Epilogue**

**Authors Note: Wow, it's the end. Prank War is finally over! It's been a fun story to write and I'm so glad I wrote it! Thanks to my reveiwers! I really appreciate the feedback! Well, on with the story I guess, please let me know what you think!**

Logan was fidgeting nervously as he paced back and forth.

"It'll be fine." Kendall said smiling slightly as he watched his boyfriend pace back and forth in their room.

"I know, but what if-"

"Logan," Kendall said standing up and putting his hands on Logan's shoulders. "No more 'what ifs', everything's going to be fine." Kendall leaned in and secured a quick kiss.

"Okay." Logan said calming down a little.

It had only been two days since the boys had gotten together, but they had already decided that they needed to tell everyone. The four boys hated secrets and the last thing Logan and Kendall wanted was for their friends to find out about them by walking in on a make-out session.

"Everyone's going to be cool with it, I promise" Kendall said before pulling Logan out into the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Okay, so what's the big news?" Mrs. Knight asked as Kendall and Logan took the spare seats on the couch.

"Are we getting a puppy? I hope we're getting a puppy!" Carlos screamed.

"Why would Kendall and I be getting a puppy?" Logan asked Carlos in a voice that showcased just how stupid he thought the guess was.

"Why wouldn't you be?!" Carlos argued back.

Logan was going to retort, but Kendall squeezed his knee signaling for him to just drop it.

"I think it'd be fun to have a puppy." Katie added.

"Honey, we can't keep a puppy in the apartment; it's too small."

"The girl down the hall has a puppy." Katie agued.

"Yeah, and it's cute-" Carlos started before he was interrupted by Kendall.

"We aren't getting a puppy!" Kendall screamed causing Carlos to instantly darken in demeanor, well, at least for five seconds. Katie settled for sticking her tongue out.

"So what do you guys want to tell us?" James asked curiously.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this-" Logan started before Kendall interrupted.

"We're dating." Kendall said with a gigantic smile on his face.

Logan's eyes had gone wide as he stared at Kendall like he had two heads. Kendall just put an arm around his waist and looked at him innocently.

"You're dating?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Kendall answered simply.

Katie shook her head and stood up. "All this trouble over your gay sexual frustration? Sorry, this is too much over exaggerated teen drama for me."

"Huh?" Both boys asked confused.

"All of this drama you guys have been going through, like, I don't know, beating the tar out of each other could have been solved by saying 'I like you', but no, you guys had to stretch it out and make everyone worry about you. Gosh, what idiots." She said before going to her room.

"I think she approves." Kendall said enthusiastically to Logan.

"Well, speaking of approval, I do too." She said to Kendall before turning more to Logan. "Logan, you've been part of this family since you were six- you all have," She said taking a second to look at Carlos and James. "And nothing can change that, ever. It'll be a change, but I approve. Thank you boys for telling me." She said before standing up and kissing all four boys' foreheads.

"Thanks mom." Kendall said smiling.

"Ditto." Logan said smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you boys to talk. I'm going to go make sure Katie understands." She said before walking into her and Katie's room.

Kendall stifled a laugh, feeling bad for Katie and thinking it was funny all at the same time. Afterward he faced Carlos and James along with Logan to see what they thought.

"…Do you guys, like, do stuff?" Carlos asked after a few moments of silence.

"DUDE!" Logan screamed not wanting to answer.

Kendall and James both started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?! It's not funny! This isn't funny!" Logan yelled at Kendall who was near the point of crying.

James laughed harder pointing at Logan and mimicking a whip. "You're gonna be whipped!"

Kendall was laughing to hard to respond.

"Is that a yes?" Carlos asked.

Kendall finally stopped laughing long enough to answer. "Yeah. The same stuff you and Camille do, only manlier."

"I don't know Logan's pretty womanly." Carlos said before he started laughing.

"Haha, funny." Logan said glaring.

"So I take it you guys are cool with us dating?" Kendall asked smiling.

"Obviously. Just, please, no PDA, Camille and Carlos are bad enough." James begged.

"We'll do our best." Kendall answered.

"Me and Camille aren't that bad…" Carlos mumbled.

"Yeah you are." James said patting his shoulder.

"We are not."

"Yes you are."

"No we're not!"

"Yes you are!"

James and Carlos continued to scream back and forth.

"Well, that was easy." Kendall said looking at Logan and casually putting an arm around him.

"Better than I expected." Logan said as he leaned into Kendall.

The boys laughed as Carlos threw a pillow at James.

* * *

"So we're all in agreement on the new rules?" Kendall asked standing over the piece of paper.

It was a day later and the boys were adding rules to their old prank war 'document'.

"Yeah." Logan answered.

"He would agree." Carlos whispered nudging James who held back a laugh.

Logan glared at Carlos before directing his eyes to Camille and Jo signaling to keep quiet.

Logan and Kendall had made it clear that while they were out to their friends and Kendall's family they weren't out to the public yet. Gustavo would throw a fit and scream about how guys in a boy band weren't supposed to 'come out' until after, at least, the third album.

Camille giggled looking between Logan and Kendall.

"Did you tell her?!" Logan hissed at Carlos.

"Tell her what?" Jo asked to no one in particular.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"That doesn't make it okay!"

"Make what okay?" Jo asked again.

"Nothing!" Carlos answered.

"Oh, why don't you just tell her? It's not like it's a big secret!" Logan yelled sarcastically.

Carlos didn't catch the sarcasm. "Oh, Kendall and Logan are dating."

Kendall smacked his forehead as Logan fumed.

"I was being sarcastic you idiot!" Logan yelled hitting Carlos's helmet.

"I'm not an idiot!" Carlos screamed back shoving him.

"Umm, guys! It's okay, I won't tell anyone." Jo called out trying to break things up.

Logan glared still wanting to fight back.

"Let it go Logie, can't do anything about it now." Kendall said putting a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan shot Carlos one more glare before turning back to the piece of paper before him.

"I promise I won't tell anyone guys." Jo said sincerely.

"They know. They're just trying to keep it on the DL." James said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine that you know." Logan said smiling tensely. "But no one else." He hissed at Carlos who looked down at his feet guiltily.

"Good, so back to your… Thing." Jo said almost laughing.

"It's not a thing it's the prank war rules." Kendall said seriously. "Now do we all agree to the new rules?"

"Agreed." James and Carlos replied in unison.

"Good." Kendall said before putting more rules on the 'document'.

_PRANK WAR RULEZ_ **(1)**

_**No doing anything that will physically hurt someone.**_** (2)**

**TO STOP BEING IN THE PRANK WAR YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT YOU LOSE. (3)**

_If you cross you're fingers after saying that you lose and the other person doesn't call you on it then you're still in it. (4)_

_YOU CANT PRANK TWICE IN A ROW._

_If you fail at pranking someone 5 times in a row you loose._

**NO ONE BUT US CAN BE IN THE PRANK WARS.**

_**If you break the rules you loose automatically.**_

X _KENDALL KNIGHT_

X _**Logan Mitchell**_

X **CARLOS GARCIA**

X _James Diamond_

_ADDED RULES:_

_A PRANK WAR CAN ONLY BE STARTED IF ALL FOUR OF US AGREE._

_9.) IF ONE PERSON QUITS THE PRANK WAR THEN IT'S OVER FOR EVERYONE._

"Okay, that should do it." Kendall said smiling.

"I still can't believe you guys found your old rules." Camille commented.

"Thank Carlos for being a total hoard." James said.

"Hey! I only keep stuff that could be useful."

"Sadly your definition of 'useful' is different from everyone else's." Kendall commented

fist bumping his friend turned boyfriend.

Carlos glared.

"Aww, don't worry about it baby, I'm sure your things are useful." Camille said kissing

his cheek.

"Thanks." He said kissing her on the lips.

"They're gonna start making out again aren't they?" James asked Jo.

"Yeah, let's go." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him away to the other side of the pool.

Carlos and Camille started kissing more passionately as Kendall and Logan stood looking with scrunched up faces.

"Eww, was it that disgusting when she kissed me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said before leaning to speak into Logan's ear. "Wanna go be disgusting in our room?"

Logan looked around. "Let's go."

The boys practically ran to the elevator.

Jo and James watched Logan and Kendall run for the building.

"I have to admit, they are cute together." Jo said smiling.

"Yeah, but sadly just as absorbed with each other as before." James said before turning back to Jo. "Looks like you're keeping your best friend position."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." Jo said suddenly a little nervous.

"If you tell me you have a best friend back home I'm going to throw you in the pool again." James threatened playfully.

"Umm, actually I do. What I don't have is a boyfriend."

"He broke up with you?" James asked shocked.

"No, I sorta made him up."

"Why?"

"Because when I first got here and you were all fighting over me- it was just too much. But now that I've gotten to know you and don't have to worry about the other guys fighting with you over me- well I really like you." Jo said nervously looking at James.

James couldn't help but smile. "I really like you too."

Jo beamed. "So I'm not getting thrown in the pool?"

"Oh, no, you're still getting thrown in the pool." James said before picking her up and jumping into the pool with her.

When they resurfaced they were both grinning ear to ear.

"I really hope this doesn't become our 'thing'." Jo said smoothing her hair back.

"What would you like to be our 'thing'?" James asked moving closer.

"Hmm…" She trailed off as they began to kiss.

When they broke apart she replied. "That could work."

* * *

Logan and Kendall, meanwhile, were rolling around on the beds they had pushed together in their room.

"Think I wanna be with you forever." Logan spoke between kisses.

"In that case I'll give you a choice." Kendall said before he began kissing Logan's shirtless chest.

Logan moaned arching up. Kendall smirked against his skin as he began to suck on one of Logan's nipples while flicking the other.

"Kendall…" Logan panted out as he ran his hands though Kendall's hair.

Kendall's mouth left Logan's nipple as he traveled farther down kissing every inch of Logan's warm skin as his hands rubbed against Logan's hips. Logan panted as he allowed Kendall to do as he pleased to him.

Kendall stopped at Logan's bellybutton to look up at Logan and smirk.

"W-What?" Logan asked unsure if he liked the look in Kendall's eye.

"Just planning some events for the future." He said seductively as his tongue circled Logan's bellybutton.

Kendall made eye contact before sliding his tongue into the opening and thrusting it in and out. Logan's eyes went wide as he made the connection.

"Too fast?" Kendall asked rising up.

Logan pulled Kendall's lips against his. For a minute their tongues wrestled against each other fiercely.

Logan pulled away and put his lips against Kendall's ear. "It'll be amazing… In the future."

Kendall shivered loving the feeling of Logan's hot breath against his ear. "The future sounds fun."

Logan started to suck on the area below Kendall's ear making him hiss in pleasure. "Of course right now is pretty amazing." Kendall said as Logan continued to kiss and bite down his jaw line.

A second later Katie walked into the room and scrunched up her nose. "Dinners ready; and you guys should really lock the door if you're doing that."

"You should knock if you don't want to see it." Kendall retorted throwing a pillow at her.

She dodged and stuck out her tongue before closing the door.

"Guess the fun is over for now." Logan said as Kendall stood up and grabbed their shirts.

"For now, but there's always tonight roomie." Kendall said smirking and handing Logan his shirt.

"Gotta love this sleeping arrangement." Logan said standing up and pulling his shirt on over his head.

"Believe me I do." Kendall said wrapping his arms around Logan and kissing him.

When they parted both boys were smiling intensely. They made their way to the kitchen where James, Carlos, and Katie were already sitting.

"Hey guys." Kendall said plopping down in a chair.

"Your hair's messed up." Logan said pointing at James.

James gasped before taking a comb out of his pocket and running it through his hair rapidly. Once he finished re-combing his hair he turned to glare at Carlos and Katie.

"You guys said it was fine!" He whined angrily.

"I thought it was!" Carlos defended himself.

"I just didn't care." Katie said shrugging.

"Why's it messed up anyway?" Logan asked before Mrs. Knight came to the table and sat down a homemade pizza.

"Eat up guys!"

Everyone was quick to grab their food.

"So what did everyone do today?" Mrs. Knight asked sitting down to join the kids.

"Me and Camille made out!" Carlos screamed.

"That's nice." Mrs. Knight said half laughing.

"Well, I spent today with Jo. We made out." James said as if one upping Carlos.

"You dog!" Kendall said impressed.

"What about her boyfriend?" Logan asked.

"Never had one." Everyone shrugged excepting the answer without question.

"What about you Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Me and Kendall hung out."

"We also made out." Kendall said smirking.

"Dude! Don't say that in front of your mom!" Logan said pushing Kendall's shoulder.

"Like she didn't know already."

"Then why'd she ask?"

"I-"

"Guys, it's fine." Mrs. Knight spoke resolving the issue. "Katie?" She asked.

"Did you make out with somebody?!" Carlos asked curiously.

"I hung out with Tyler, and we definitely DIDN'T make out."

"Thank God." Mrs. Knight said letting out a sigh of relief. Katie was just too young for that kind of thing.

"So did you guys memorize your lyrics for the new song?" Logan asked.

And just like that things were back to normal. It always intrigued Mrs. Knight how things could turn out. In the span of a few weeks everything had changed juristically and yet the boys were totally normal. It was as if nothing had changed. If they hadn't said anything she would have never noticed a difference. As she looked before her she saw the same group of boys she'd know for over ten years, the same four best friends. She couldn't help but smile. This was as much as she could've ever hoped for her boys, all four of them.

* * *

**(1)- Kendall's writing**

**(2)-Logan's writing**

**(3)-Carlos's writing**

**(4)-Jame's writing**

**Well that's it for this story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
